Jusqu’à la folie…
by cyberpopsy
Summary: OS un peu violent mais tellement LoVe...


**Jusqu'à la folie….**

A l'aurore la ville frémit à peine, les habitudes du quotidien sont rassurantes, l'anonyme entame son marathon. La terre tourne autour du soleil, le monde est presque le même qu'hier.

Le surfeur se prépare à profiter des rouleaux du pacifique, le joggeur insouciant prend le rythme. Impitoyablement, le cycle de la vie avance, le troupeau ne fait pas de détail. Il faut entrer dans la danse.

C'est la réalité pour tous les autres, mais pas pour eux.

Le soleil pénètre dans la chambre, c'est un de ces matins ou le temps est comme suspendu, peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer derrière la porte.

Il l'entend rire avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle lui sourit, se moque de son habituel haine du réveil. La nuit a été si douce qu'il ne veut pas en voir la fin. Elle est belle, la lumière donne à ses cheveux des reflets d'or, ses yeux pétillent.

Il aime la contempler le matin, pendant ce court moment ou elle est simplement, elle. Il n'y a ni fard, ni artifice d'aucune sorte. Elle est la femme dans toute sa splendeur, sensuelle avec si peu.

Il n'existe que sa peau, son sourire, son corps nu enroulé dans le drap, tout est une invitation à l'adorer. Couchée sur lui, le menton appuyé sur ses mains posées sur son torse, elle caresse sa barbe naissante en lui racontant ce qu'elle compte faire de sa journée.

Il ne l'écoute pas, il a d'autres idées en tête.

Tendrement, ses doigts chatouillent le creux de son dos, délicatement ses paumes se posent sur ses hanches, elle continu de parler gaiement pendant qu'il sourit de satisfaction.

Elle connaît son envie.

Il embrasse doucement le bout de son nez, elle s'écarte faignant de s'offusquer de son manque d'intérêt pour sa conversation. Il se redresse pour la renverser sur le lit, elle s'amuse de le savoir ivre de désir.

Ils sont coupables de la même faiblesse.

Il aime que son rire soit la première chose qu'il entend le matin mais il préfère son regard troublé dans ces moments là. Ses lèvres chaudes caressent son épaule, il se débarrasse du drap, plus besoin de se cacher.

La scène d'une banalité presque usé lui donne cette assurance virile malgré la nudité. Il retrouve ses instincts primaires. Il veut son corps à elle. Frêle, livré à ses caprices.

D'un baiser, il attise son désir.

Elle aime lui faire sentir qu'il la domine, ils savent que ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai, malgré tout il veut la posséder toute entière comme à chaque fois. Ses mains conquérantes la caressent. Elle frémit lorsqu'il s'attarde ici où là. Il connaît ses failles, surtout celles qu'elle n'avoue pas.

Elle est son esclave et sa maitresse.

Elle laisse l'homme disposer d'elle avant de lui imposer sa douceur de femme. Il la laisse dicter sa loi, il n'a pas le choix, à ce jeu il sait qu'elle est plus endurante que lui. Quelle importance de toute façon il aura ce qu'il veut. Assise sur lui, elle aime le dominer. Mutine elle l'aguiche avec son sourire.

Il aime ce duel permanent, elle est un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Elle l'enivre de caresse, coquine sa langue entame une danse langoureuse sur son torse. Ses doigts glissent sur les bras de son homme, doucement elle prend ses mains pour les plaquer contre le matelas au dessus de sa tête.

C'est le paradoxe qu'elle préfère. L'aimer fort et mâle jusqu'aux bouts des doigts. Et avec la même force aimer le savoir fragile parce que prêt à n'importe quoi pour lui plaire.

Elle le maintient, le temps de lui faire passer le message. Il est l'homme, puissant mais sans elle, il n'est rien.

Il ne veut pas perdre, pas question de baisser les yeux.

Elle approche joueuse, sa bouche est boudeuse, elle cherche celle de son prisonnier. Il s'en empare. Bonne perdante elle lui offre un baiser brulant, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans la crinière de son amant, ils ne veulent plus que ça s'arrête.

Il se relève grisé par son parfum, il la veut.

Elle. Tout de suite. Plus de jeu. Il n'a plus besoin de déguiser ses appétits. Elle le veut autan que lui.

Il pose ses mains sur les siennes, emprisonne ses doigts avec les siens. Elle se laisse emporter sous son poids. Il plonge dans son regard une dernière fois. Il veut capturer l'étincelle dans ses yeux, juste avant la symbiose.

Il l'aime tellement.

Il la pénètre, la sensation est délicieusement brutale. Elle se presse contre lui de toutes ses forces, elle en veut plus. Il va et vient en elle.

Il impose son rythme.

Le matin, il aime être délicat. Au début. Il veut prendre le temps. C'est un de ces instants où il aime jouer avec elle. Il veut qu'elle frémisse. Qu'elle perde pied. Comme lui.

Avec lui.

Le corps à corps se fait plus animal, leurs chuchotements s'unissent dans le même appel de l'extase.

Elle commence à jouir avec la retenue qu'il connaît par-cœur, alors seulement il prend son plaisir personnel. C'est l'instant ou l'univers n'a plus de limite, eux non plus.

Les derniers vestiges de la fièvre s'envolent dans un soupir, pour la faire durer leurs lèvres se retrouvent une ultime fois.

Elle ne veut pas que ça s'arrête, elle le veut toujours plus. Il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête, il la veut encore et encore.

Il voudrait rester là mais il est l'heure.

L'amant doit quitter sa maitresse pour enfiler son déguisement de golden boy, sa belle le supplie de rester, une minute de plus, l'invitation est alléchante, il hésite.

Refuser lui est pénible mais il a des rendez-vous, dehors il y a les autres, ils attendent tous de le voir tomber. Il veut tout, elle lui appartient corps et âme mais il veut tout le reste aussi. L'argent, le pouvoir être le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il fait et ça c'est pour elle, qu'il le fait.

Il l'abandonne sur le lit défait, elle est si belle qu'il prend quand même une minute pour la contempler encore un peu.

Veronica, l'amour de sa vie.

La lumière se fait plus vive, il l'entend se moquer de lui pendant que son image disparaît.

Logan l'appelle, il ne veut pas comprendre.

Les images d'elle se superposent les unes aux autres, Veronica sa complice lui sourit tendrement, Veronica l'amoureuse n'aime pas sa cuisine immangeable mais elle la mange.

Veronica l'emmerdeuse n'aime pas voir ses affaires trainer dans l'appartement, elle lui fait des reproches mais il se fait pardonner avec un baiser dont lui seul à le secret, Veronica la boudeuse, aime regarder la télé blottit dans ses bras les dimanches pluvieux. Veronica la paresseuse veut trainer au lit encore une minute, Veronica l'ensorceleuse enflamme ses sens vêtu de ce qu'il reste de sa lingerie coquine ….

Le diaporama de leur vie à deux lui crache à la figure ce qu'il a perdu.

La voix de Veronica résonne autour de lui, elle lui dit je t'aime, elle lui parle comme si elle était encore là.

Elle ne l'est plus depuis l'explosion.

Le réveille est pénible, c'est un moment qu'il déteste son lit est vide. La sueur descend le long de sa colonne, il a froid pourtant.

La vie l'a oubliée sur le bord de la route, Logan n'est plus qu'un fantôme à la recherche de sa rédemption. Veronica est morte, il est mort avec elle. Il survit avec ses rêves dans un mausolée dédié à son grand amour.

Le loft à bien changé depuis qu'elle est partie.

Pour l'honorer l'ordre règne, tout est bien à sa place, rien ne doit déborder du cadre de la photo. Il veut garder l'illusion qu'elle va passer la porte le soir même.

Pour l'aimer il a placardé des portraits géants de son visage. Il ne veut pas la laisser s'en aller, il aime voir cette expression énigmatique, Veronica le regarde sérieuse pas de sourire mais une moue triste.

C'était il y a longtemps, un jour ordinaire.

Il se rappelle de tout, tous les matins, c'est ce qu'il exècre le plus sur cette terre mais il préfère avoir mal en se souvenant plutôt que de l'oublier.

La douleur est son amie.

Les gestes sont mécaniques, se lever, passager par la salle de bains, la cuisine, garder une apparence humaine, boire, manger, récupérer le journal, s'installer devant son ordinateur pour attendre.

Pendant que son esprit veut réécrire l'histoire de ce matin là.

Il n'aurait pas du la laisser se sauver après l'amour, il aurait du insister plus pour qu'elle reste à l'abri aux creux de ses bras.

La vie n'est pas juste.

il le savait, elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, une mère alcoolique, un père violant et les autres toujours plus cruels, tomber amoureux de Veronica lui avait laissé croire que malgré tout, la souffrance était peu de chose comparé à l'amour avec un grand A.

L'esprit humain atténue le malheur, on fait avec pour avancer.

Peut-être faut-il souffrir pour avoir envie de vivre, mais quelque fois, la douleur est si vive qu'elle vous noie. Pour remonter à la surface il faut avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher.

Pour lui c'était elle, plus rien ne le retiens à part son souvenir.

L'histoire était tristement belle, la mort aura été la toile de fond d'un amour passionné avec l'idée que quoiqu'il arrive elle serait toujours là quelque part.

Elle est morte, pourquoi respire-t-il encore ?

Sa raison vacille entre le passée et le présent, ils ont vécu les émois capricieux d'un flirt adolescent. A 17 ans on se pense invincible, on veut tout même l'impossible.

L'amour toujours, intense, dévastateur.

C'est l'histoire classique, d'une fille et d'un garçon, la mort de la meilleure amie de la fille, la petite amie du garçon. La fille et le garçon s'éloignent se font du mal parce que la douleur leur donne cette illusion qu'ils vivent encore comme avant.

Ils se rapprochent, parce que le garçon a besoin d'elle, la fille ne peut pas lui refuser son aide.

Ils sont comme ça, l'instinct, il a besoin d'elle, elle a besoin de lui.

Le dire à haute voix ou même le murmurer, c'est trop difficile encore alors la fille vole un baiser au garçon, le garçon en veut encore plus.

Il la retient pour lui offrir son cœur.

Le garçon et la fille s'aiment, si seulement ils avaient été le dernier garçon et la dernière fille sur terre, ils auraient vécu heureux.

Quelque part son cœur a lui s'est arrêté la.

Le reste du conte aussi est d'une vulgaire banalité.

La fille aime le garçon, le garçon le sait mais il voudrait qu'elle le lui dise, elle n'y arrive pas. Le garçon ouvre son cœur pour qu'elle ait moins peur, même si c'est difficile. Elle n'y arrive pas.

Au milieu il y a les autres, le tourbillon du quotidien, la fille et le garçon abandonnent ils sont fatigués mais non. Soubresaut du désir. Elle revient mais repars aussi vite qu'elle est venue.

Le garçon est déçu, mais elle reviendra, elle revient toujours.

C'est en ça que le quotidien est rassurant, il est là pour toujours, plus elle.

Chacun fait sa vie, il y a d'autre filles, il y a d'autre garçons mais ça il ne veut pas y penser, on oubli la douleur, on tente sa chance avec d'autre, mais la fille est le modèle à suivre il en est conscient, peut-être pas.

Pourtant le garçon mène sa vie, il était bien. C'était vrai, pour la première fois de sa vie il pouvait se regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte.

Il commençait à se dire qu'il était prêt pour une nouvelle histoire, qu'il ferait les choses bien cette fois. Avec la fille il avait eu des torts, comme elle, il a apprit de ses erreurs.

Il attendait une autre fille. Femme ?

Il y a eu la farce du destin, un soir de veille de noël, la fille devenue femme, le garçon devenu homme et un paquet de marshmallow.

De la guimauve, pour se rappeler son enfance, c'est noël tout le monde le fait sans complexe.

La ville aurait pu être une autre, mais il fallait que ce soit celle-là. La ville de leur enfance.

La fille est de passage pour rendre visite à son père, le garçon est là pour régler quelques affaires, son meilleur ami lui a proposé de partager l'inévitable dinde mais il refuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Voir les autres heureux lui fait plaisir, surtout son meilleur amis, une femme, une fille, un fils même lui l'inconstant a réussit à faire son nid.

Ce soir la l'homme est simplement heureux de vivre, le retour au bercail le rend nostalgique, il veut se rappeler d'elle.

Une promenade sur la plage, les images remontent, il aime le blues délicat qui lui fait aimer sa vie d'aujourd'hui, mais il préfère avoir vieillit.

On se trouve tous stupide en se remémorant celui qu'on a été.

Ado sage ou rebelle, un peu, beaucoup, pas du tout, lui a été un écorché vif, peut-être un peu suicidaire mais ça il ne veut pas se le rappeler, pas encore.

Cela n'a plus d'importance, c'est bien loin de lui, la fille la sauvé.

La fille justement, elle n'est pas loin.

Il a une soudaine envie d'un petit bonheur simple, il rappelle son ami pour lui confirmer sa présence suite à un changement de programme.

L'homme se sent idiot d'avoir refusé l'invitation pour finalement s'incruster sur la photo de famille, les amis sont faits pour ça, ils ne posent pas de question.

Le dernier problème, il ne peut pas arriver les mains vides, il trouve le seul magasin ouvert pendant qu'il flâne, la populace continu sa quête de la vie idéale.

Il prend ça et la des babioles pour amuser les enfants, une bonne bouteille pour les grands, l'odeur sucré se dégageant du rayon confiserie lui donne envie d'une douceur enfantine.

Il tend la main son téléphone à l'oreille il repousse les avances d'une fille rencontré quelque jours plus tôt, elle était jolie il se rappelle bien d'elle, comme lui elle cherche un compagnon pour vieillir. Il se rappelle avoir pensé qu'ils pourraient faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

Le hasard d'une rencontre, deux mains se frôlent sur un paquet de bonbon. Tout, bascule.

Les premiers mots sont bafouillés, la femme est agréablement surprise, l'homme est bouleversé.

Le garçon est séduit, encore, la fille aussi.

C'est le coup de foudre, avec un peu de retard, mais ils préfèrent le nier.

Leur amour de jeunesse leur a apprit la patience.

Ils savent qu'ils se sont trouvés, pas besoin d'en faire trop.

Il l'invite à boire un café, le lendemain, pour ne pas montrer son envie de ne plus la laisser repartir trop loin.

Elle accepte, sobrement, pour ne pas qu'il comprenne trop vite son envie de rester la ou ailleurs tant qu'il est avec elle.

L'heure du rendez vous n'arrive pas assez vite, et quand il est l'heure il ne faut pas arriver trop tôt. Ils se racontent leur vie, ils se retrouvent.

Elle est comme il l'avait imaginé, toujours sur d'elle et de son charme sans l'avouer ouvertement.

Il est comme elle l'avait rêvée, apaisé, sur de lui, toujours charmeur sans même le vouloir vraiment.

Tout naturellement ils parlent déjà de se revoir, elle vient juste de revenir s'installer prés de chez lui, le monde est petit, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses.

Les plus mauvais jours il se prend a souhaiter qu'elle n'ait jamais croisé sa route.

L'enchainement se fait sans qu'ils aient à se poser de question, ils dinent une fois par semaine puis deux puis trois, les rendez-vous deviennent des habitudes.

Il s'incruste dans son univers, le cocon est douillet il veut prendre soin de la femme qu'il aime.

L'ordinaire ne l'est plus puisqu'ils sont ensemble. Il aurait du savoir que cela ne durerait pas.

Tout était trop facile. Un soir elle lui avoue son amour. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de l'entendre puisqu'elle était là, bien à l'abri dans ses bras, ils étaient heureux.

Dans l'ombre, les autres prépare déjà sa chute.

C'était ce matin là mais il préférerait qu'il n'y en n'ait plus eu d'autre.

Il lui faisait l'amour pour la dernière fois, comme si, il l'avait su il s'était appliqué, le week-end avait été pluvieux, ils étaient resté au lit.

Elle avait un rendez-vous avec le destin, un pressentiment lui fait lui demander de rester encore, elle refuse, en promettant de se faire pardonner le soir même.

C'est le moment ou le hasard fait mal les choses.

Elle part comme une voleuse, il râle, elle se moque de ses reproches pleins de mauvaise foi.

Il avait prit quelques jours de congé après avoir bouclé un gros dossier. Elle aurait du faire comme lui mais le vendredi soir au dernier moment une affaire l'avait rappelé au bureau.

Pour plaire à son chéri, elle avait choisi de laisser le cas à ses collègues, mais elle était qui elle était, le visage d'une petite fille perdue l'avait marqué, son bonheur n'avait pas le même goût après avoir vu une injustice.

Elle devait y retourner.

Elle le quitte comme tant d'autre matin, il reste seul dans le lit encore chaud. Il se recouche. Elle lui cri que sa voiture est bloqué dans le parking, il n'entend pas pourquoi. Est-ce que cela à vraiment de l'importance ? Elle ne veut pas attendre, elle prend son fabuleux cabriolet flambant neuf. Il en était fier.

Elle avait dit qu'il aurait du prendre un modèle plus pratique. Elle sous-entendait qu'il était temps d'arrêter de vivre comme des égoïstes et qu'ils pourraient fonder une famille.

Il l'avait comprit dans ses yeux. Il avait même commencé à chercher la bague de fiançailles idéale. C'est toujours l'obsession de faire les choses bien.

La porte claque, il part doucement dans ses rêves.

Les murs tremblent, des cris résonnent, il sent qu'elle a un problème. Il se lève enfile un jean pour allez voir. Les sirènes des pompiers sont lointaines encore.

Depuis la fenêtre il voit la fumée noire, il souhaite de toutes ses forces qu'elle n'ait rien à voir dans tout ce bazar. Elle ne sait rien faire comme tout le monde certain jour, alors elle ne peut être que la cible.

Elle était comme un chat elle avait droit à sept vies. Ou mille ?

Il avait souvent eu peur pour elle, son travail l'avait souvent fait aller trop loin, il la connaît elle ne lui parlerait de rien, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Son cœur sait déjà qu'elle n'est plus là.

Il dévale les escaliers, en s'accrochant à l'idée folle qu'elle va bien. Qu'elle va lui sourire avec son air de gamine fautive. Il l'entend déjà lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiété pour si peu.

Ce sont les risques du métier. C'est comme ça qu'il l'aime. Elle était ainsi, une femme d'action.

Son rôle à lui s'était d'être là pour elle les jours ou l'histoire ne finissait pas toujours bien.

La rue est un champ de bataille. Il voit le concierge de l'immeuble, couvert de sang, ses vêtements sont déchiquetés.

Ce sont les regards dont il se rappelle le mieux, mais il préférerait les oublier.

Le cabriolet est en flamme.

Il comprend, un voisin devenu ami lui parle mais il ne veut pas écouter.

Un éclair de lucidité lui fait visualiser le scénario. Elle monte dans le bolide, une bombe sous le siège. La fin.

C'est le moment ou la colère prend le pas sur tout le reste.

Ceux qui on assisté à son agonie ont racontez plus tard, son cri bestial, lui ne se souviens de rien d'autre que de la poigné de cheveux blond que le vent poussait sur le macadam.

Il avait fallu au moins cinq personnes pour l'empêcher de courir vers les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'un ambulancier lui administre de force un calmant pour le faire tenir en place.

Il était plus docile mais son regard ne se détachait pas du brasier.

Pour un moment les événements ne sont pas ordinaires, mais familier. La police, le balai des ambulances pour les survivants, il ne sait pas qui mais quelqu'un préviens le père de sa belle, un ami.

C'est dans des moments comme celui là que l'on sait qui sont les gens.

La famille se réunit, les liens du sang n'ont pas d'importance ses vrais amis sont tous là. Personne ne sait quoi dire, alors ils agissent. Boire, manger dormir le quotidien vous maintien debout.

Les autres réapprennent à vivre sans elle, la mort fait partie de la vie. Les morts sont souvent regrettés, jamais complètement oublié, mais quand même laissés derrière.

Il faut avancer, même si c'est sans elle.

Il donne le change à la face du monde, mais il sait que cette fois est la fois de trop. Elle est partout ou il regarde chez eux.

L'appartement qu'elle avait choisis avec lui pour leur nouveau départ lui donne la nausée.

Il le détruit ou il le reconstruit au gré de son humeur.

La raison le quitte un peu plus chaque jour, mais une part de ce qu'il était survie encore.

Alors viens le moment, le pire.

Il faut que quelqu'un paie. L'enquête, révèle qu'il était visé personnellement, ça il le savait, par contre il ignorait qui et pourquoi ? On lui parle d'un personnage insignifiant pour lui alors que l'autre lui voue une haine pathologique.

Son nom est une blessure de plus. Il se rappelait encore de la voix de sa belle le suppliant de ne pas se frotter à cet abominable monstre.

Il avait l'impression que c'était hier alors que s'était dans sa vie d'avant.

15 ans avait passées depuis, alors oui il l'avait humilié publiquement lui l'intouchable, mais pourquoi se venger de cette façon ? Il l'avait cherché de toute façon qui peut croire qu'on peut humilier une personne sans avoir droit au retour de bâton ?

Lui avait attendu le sien, sans succès jusque là.

Il avait choisi de s'interposer entre le monstre et elle, il l'aimait trop pour : laissez faire.

Pourquoi sa mort revêt soudain ce on ne sait quoi de ridicule ?

La mort est un des fondements même de la vie. La fatalité frappe est ce que quelqu'un décide de nos vies ? Pourquoi certain sont-ils frappé plus durement que d'autre ?

Ces questions sont humaines, ceux qui ont les réponses ne peuvent pas les raconter.

C'est un moment ou tout va vite, pour le moment les réponses il les cherche.

Il perd pied en les cherchant.

Il boit, pour arriver à dormir, il lui parle. Il la déteste, mais il l'aime aussi. Son esprit malade veut la faire revivre certain soir.

Il prend le volant de son nouveau bolide, parce qu'il symbolise la réalité de la mort. Il cherche à travers d'autres filles, celle qu'on paie, il cherche. Ces filles là il peut les nommées comme il le souhaite, pour rêver qu'il est un personnage que tout va bien, et ce n'est pas grave s'il prononce son prénom à elle.

Sauf qu'après il a l'impression de l'avoir trompé. Il la salie pour se donner une raison de culpabilisé. Encore ?

La douleur se ravive.

Le procès à lieu 5 ans plus tard, Logan survit en préparant sa vengeance. Ils paieront tous.

Il n'a plus la force de se battre pour autre chose, il veut les regarder dans les yeux pour le reste il n'a pas encore décidé quoi faire.

Les ténors du barreau défilent, les experts à leur suite. Pourquoi, comment, et si ?

Logan s'en moque. Ils les regardent un à un, il les avait imaginé plus grand, plus méchant ils sont comme lui des hommes.

Certains ont des femmes, elles sont là sur le banc voisin, elles pleurent, elles crient, elles mentent aussi mais Logan ne peut pas leur en vouloir pour Veronica il l'aurait fait aussi.

A elles, il pardonne, aux monstres non.

Le monstre contre le quel sa haine n'a pas de limite le regarde à la dérobée, il n'avait même pas eu le courage de l'affronter d'homme à homme. Le sous-humain l'ignore. Chaque fois que Logan veut croiser son regard, le monstre regarde ailleurs.

Il n'a même pas le respect d'un ennemi mortel. Il a l'insignifiance d'un arbre dans le paysage.

La colère monte, doucement.

Son absence à elle est présente à chaque instant pour lui. Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un visage pour les autres.

Il se souvient parfois, de son impression macabre qu'elle aurait adorée voir le procureur faire la nique aux petits mafieux. Ils rôtiront en enfer.

Il veut croire que les gens bien gagnent toujours à la fin mais ce qu'il reste de sa raison sait que ce n'est pas toujours vrai.

Sinon elle serait en vie. Elle est morte.

Le matin du verdict, la famille est là pour le soutenir. Veronica aussi est là.

Le peuplent entier est dans la salle du tribunal pour réclamer justice.

Les journalistes ont fait leur boulot, leur vie ordinaire n'avait plus de secret pour le pays.

C'est le cycle de la vie moderne. Une mort, les larmes, les flashes des photographes, du glamour avec des photos d'elle et de lui, un procès. Qui perd ? Qui gagne ? Peu importe le petit peuple oubliera vite leur nom, leur visage. Pas ceux qui restent.

Le verdict est sans appel.

Les preuves ne sont pas assez convaincantes. Les hommes de lois l'avaient pressenti mais ils avaient tenté leur chance. Ces regards là non plus il ne les oubliera pas.

La colère se déchaine.

Personne n'ose lui parler. Que dire de toute façon ? Il est anesthésié depuis le fameux matin. C'est pour voir les monstres payer qu'il est encore là. Que faire maintenant ?

Il a décidé qu'ils paieraient.

C'est pour elle qu'il avait retenu sa rage, mais c'est pour leur vie gâchée qu'ils mourront.

Les hommes de mains ont été éliminé un à un. C'était étrangement facile. Une balle dans la tête. Entre les deux yeux, net sans bavure. Ce qu'il reste de lui veut que tout soit à l'image de ce qu'elle lui a apprit, faire les choses biens.

Cela lui a prit 5 autre années, le temps n'existe plus pour Logan alors cela avait peu d'importance, mais pour l'abominable monstre il voulait la souffrance.

C'est ce matin, qu'il va mourir, le chien.

La boite mail l'informe, anonymement bien entendu que l'abominable monstre sera bien à l'endroit dit, à l'heure dite.

Il a dépensé des millions pour avoir sa tête, Logan sourirait s'il était encore là.

L'argent n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui, pourtant à une époque il avait envisagé de tout donner aux pauvres. Son héritage était un boulet tout autant que son nom mais il les a porté à la vue de chacun plutôt que de les subir.

Il prépare son arme.

Il a envisagé des scénarios sanguinolents et plein de rage, propre et simplement sadique, il hésite encore.

La manière à peu d'importance il crèvera de sa main c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Il est temps.

Les automatismes prennent le relais. Eteindre l'ordinateur, les lumières, faire un dernier tour d'horizon pour vérifier que tout est en place, pour les autres, plus tard.

Elle est là, devant la porte. Belle, douce, sensuelle. Elle lui dit de ne pas faire ça, que ça ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à lui faire plus de mal. Il pense qu'elle a raison mais qu'il ne se fait pas de mal, il ne sent plus rien.

Elle lui dit de prendre une veste, il fait froid dehors.

C'est un matin ordinaire, elle l'embrasse doucement comme tant d'autre matin.

Il lui sourit. Toujours la même Veronica.

Il monte à bord de son 4X4, elle avait raison c'est tellement plus pratique.

Il entre dans une propriété huppé des collines, un employé de maison prend une enveloppe épaisse, il lui donne du monsieur comme s'il était l'horrible monstre. Est-il lui-même devenu un monstre ? Ou est-il un garçon qui vient venger la fille qu'il aime ? Aimait ? Non, il l'aime encore comme au premier jour c'est pour ça qu'il est la.

Lorsque l'horrible monstre l'invite à entrer dans son bureau, Logan s'attend à le voir, lui le l'horrible monstre. Affreux, gluant, avec des centaines d'yeux de bouche et de langues, mais non.

Il n'y a que l'autre. Humain, insignifiant et faible pas plus pas moins que les autres, c'est un être ordinaire. Jaloux, dure, cruel, faible, normal.

Pourquoi, toi qui est comme moi, tu m'as prit le seul être qui faisait de ce monde ordinaire un monde extraordinaire ? Parce que je t'ai remit à ta place ? Est ce que cela à vraiment de l'importance ? Non, plus aujourd'hui, mais il pose quand même la question.

L'horrible monstre, ricane son cynisme est définitivement sans limite, il va mourir il le sait et il trouve encore le temps de se foutre de celui à qui il a tout pris.

Logan pourrait en rire s'il était encore là.

L'horrible monstre avoue, cela n'a plus d'importance. Oui il a tué sa Veronica. Il ignorait qu'elle était qui elle était jusqu'au jour du procès.

Non, il ne voulait pas la tuée, oui c'était lui qu'il voulait voir mort. Pourquoi ? Bonne question ! Nous jouons tous un rôle dans la vie. Le sien était d'être un mafieux, lui le petit copain d'une fille parmi d'autre qui un jour avait osé le défié. Il s'était promis de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce un jour ou l'autre.

Il l'avait presque oublié lui aussi perdu dans le tourbillon du quotidien, la famille, les études, les filles, les potes, encore les filles, c'était son ordinaire à lui mais il préfère penser qu'il avait simplement attendu le bon moment pour agir.

Un matin ordinaire, il avait été contacté par une personne voulant réaliser une transaction financière douteuse. Les affaires sont les affaires. Il investit quelques milliers de dollars, il ne se rappelle même plus combien.

Il se trouvait que l'affaire était une escroquerie, entre voyou, on n'est pas sensé se devoir la moindre pitié. Il fallait qu'il fasse payer quelqu'un.

En remontant la piste de son voleur il tombe sur ce nom qui lui dit quelque chose, c'est vague.

Le voleur était l'associé de Logan, il avait disparu quelque jour avant la mort de Veronica.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter la.

Mais le mafieux se souvient de la déculotté qu'il avait prise à la fac. Il doit faire un exemple pour que son pouvoir ne puisse pas être discuté.

C'est le moment ou définitivement le monde est trop fou pour lui.

Il sort son arme, il décide qu'il ne vaut pas la peine de chercher à être créatif.

Une balle au milieu du front, il ne mérite rien d'autre.

Le monstre est mort.

C'est l'instant crucial, mais il préfère ne pas faire de pronostique.

Il peut survivre après tout, la mort n'a jamais voulu le prendre lui. C'est l'ironie du destin, sans doute. Il entend du bruit dans les escaliers, s'il avait voulu s'en sortir vivant il aurait utilisé le silencieux que le père de sa bien-aimée lui avait mit dans la main.

C'était un soir, il y a quatre ans, il venait de tuer le troisième homme, celui qui avait posé la bombe. L'homme n'était pas seul, une fille était planqué dans la chambre, elle l'avait reconnue. Logan avait prit la fuite, il avait attendu que la police vienne le chercher sur le balcon de leur appartement.

La porte s'était ouverte sur Keith, il n'avait pas bonne mine. Le vieux baroudeur n'avait pas dit un mot, depuis le départ de sa fille il ne parlait plus beaucoup.

Les deux hommes n'avaient plus rien à dire, ils avaient chacun leur façon de lui survivre c'est tout.

L'ancien lui avait donné le silencieux et une panoplie complète de tueur à gage. Que dire de plus ? Qu'il l'aurait bien fait lui-même s'il avait été plus jeune ? Si ça l'avait soulagé ?

Pas besoin.

Tous ils avaient aidés à leur manière, un alibi par ci, un alibi par la. Jamais personne n'a posé de question. Par peur de savoir ? Non, ils ont comprit comme lui que rien ne les protège vraiment. Ni la chance, ni dieu. Nous sommes seuls, il n'y a que nous qui nous protégeons les uns les autres.

Ils ont essayé de le protéger de lui-même, par respect pour sa mémoire, elle a laissée une marque sur chacun d'eux. Ils ne l'ont pas jugé. Il n'est pas certain qu'ils aient compris, il n'a pas eu besoin de le savoir.

C'est la fin de l'histoire, de son calvaire aussi.

Il va enfin savoir ou elle est partie.

Si le paradis existe, alors c'est là qu'elle l'attend, elle y a eu droit forcement elle a toujours été son ange gardien.

Si le paradis existe alors dieu lui pardonnera ses crimes, c'était par amour qu'il a agit.

Elle, elle comprendra.

Et si, il n'y a rien alors tant-pis.

C'est son choix, mais il préfère ne pas penser que s'il n'y a rien alors c'est la fin.


End file.
